


Short Tyatt headcanons (literally not long at all but i wanted to post)

by ribbonwrists



Category: Odd Future, Tyler the Creator (Musician), tyler the creator - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonwrists/pseuds/ribbonwrists
Summary: just some soft tyatt headcannons





	Short Tyatt headcanons (literally not long at all but i wanted to post)

— Tyler smiling brightly at Wyatt standing and looking at the floor and taking pictures of him because he has no business looking that cute

— Wyatt giggling while Tyler kisses his nose and blushing at Tyler calling him adorable 

— Wyatt liking the way it feels to be held by Tyler so he’s always getting in his arms and as close as possible so he can feel warm and safe 

— Tyler holding Wyatt’s hand and kissing his knuckles 

— Wyatt resting his head on Tyler’s shoulder and let him play with his hair 

— Wyatt sitting on Tyler’s lap soft


End file.
